The present invention relates to mice, and relates more particularly to such a mouse which controls the movement of the cursor by moving an index rod.
FIG. 1 shows a mouse according to the prior art. This structure of mouse comprises a ball (10), two wheels (20) disposed at right angles and turned by the ball (10) to move the cursor of the computer system subject to the direction and amount of the movement of the ball (10), and key switches 30 for inputting command signal to the computer system. The diameter of the ball (10) is about 2 cm. When in use, the ball (10) of the mouse is moved on a 20 cm.times.20 cm mouse pad. Because of the use of the mouse pad, much table space is required. Furthermore, one hand will get tired quickly when frequently moving the ball (10) on the mouse pad.